bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Kurosaki
, Sōzōshin | birthday = November 17 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'3" (192.024 cm) | weight = 199 lbs (90.2648 kg) | eyes = Blue Topaz | hair = Red | blood type = O | unusual features = Too many to count | affiliation = Yonkō (loosely) | previous affiliation = Kurosaki Family | occupation = Owner of Kurosaki Winery | previous occupation = Captain of the Seventh Division | team = Yonkō (loosely) | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Yonkō | base of operations = Kyoto Prefecture (stores rare artifacts there) Rider City (Location of Kurosaki Winery) | marital status = Married | relatives = Kirika Asakura-Kurosaki (wife) Mizu Kurosaki (younger brother) Raiden Kurosaki (father) | education = Shakyaryū Dojang | status = Active | shikai = Tenshitō | bankai = Tengoku Ketsugi | shukai = Never Obtains | zenkai = Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi }} Hikaru Kurosaki (黒崎光る, Kurosaki Hikaru), normally addressing himself to strangers as Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, is the former Captain of the in the Gotei 13, and is also one of the four Yonkō of the 9th Generation. During the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, Hikaru earned the moniker, Hitokiri Urufukuro (殺人者黒狼, "Urufukuro the Man-slayer"; literally Man-slayer, Wolf of Darkness) for his legendary feats in battle. It was at some point after the war that Hikaru left, sometime after Seireitou Kawahiru's defection from the Gotei 13, taking up residence in the World of the Living. He is the owner of Kurosaki Winery, and among the Yonkō residing in the World of the Living, makes the most profit. Hikaru still remains in contact with both Seireitou and Raian Getsueikirite. Appearance .]] Hikaru is a very tall and highly fit Shinigami. He is often seen with a cheerful demeanor, until he enters battle, in which he puts on a very serious and analytical look. He has mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. The scar actually consists of two separate scars - a long one running diagonally down his face from just below the outer corner of his left eye to just above his chin and a slightly shorter scar running diagonally across it in the other direction from just to the left of the bridge of his nose to his left jawbone. Hikaru's hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. During the war, Hikaru wore his ponytail higher, tying his hair tighter so that it wouldn't appear as loose as it currently does. Hikaru's eyes are of a blue topaz color. Hikaru wears a very simple wardrobe, unlike any of his fellow Yonkō comrades, consisting of a burgandy-red kimono of worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. During his early years in Soul Society, the primary difference in Hikaru's attire was the color of his hair. As he had not yet unlocked his full potential, his hair was colored black. He also wore a modified Shihakushō with the sleeves cut halfway up his arms with the edges rolled up. He also wore the same black tabi and sandals present in his Bankai along with a variant of his gauntlets that allowed him to deflect blades and he wore a rice hat given to him by an elder of the Hyōhaku Clan that could disguise his appearance. He used this in his travels across Soul Society to keep his identity a secret from Vasto Lordes and tyrants from finding him. However, both of these artifacts were destroyed in the battle following Hikaru's separation of Urakih Ikasoruke from himself. As the Captain of the Seventh Division, Hikaru wore a white haori with the insignia of the division's symbol on his back, over his standard Shinigami attire. He would also wear a lavender scarf over his neck, similar to how Byakuya Kuchiki wears his white scarf, which was a gift to him by his then-girlfriend and now wife, Kirika Asakura-Kurosaki. Personality Hikaru is usually a laid back, flamboyant, and sarcastic, winery owner, sometimes giving off the impression that he is a "crazy old storyteller". However, Hikaru can and will show a deceptively cunning side to him if the situation he is in warrants it. He has the tenancy to drone on in battle to annoy his opponents, as well as stall for time by dragging out the basic parts of a sword fight for pure amusement. Even among other Shinigami, Hikaru doesn't seem to like to portray himself as anything more than a winery owner. In addition to this, Hikaru is always willing to put others before himself, both in terms of well-being and social standing. With respect to this, Hikaru usually referred to others with the noble honorific of "-dono" while nearly always speaking of himself with the particularly humble pronoun "sessha" (translated as "this one") and ending his phrases with the formal verb "de gozaru" (translated as "that it is" or "that I am") in his younger years. He has become more accustomed to using normal pronouns, speaking in casual and friendly tones towards them. He will often display a extremely positive attitude, almost too positive, which will sometimes lead him into all sorts of trouble as he tends to dismiss bad things as just imagination. Almost all the time, with an almost annoying demeanor, he'll laugh in his own unique strange way (a-ha-ha-ha ha-ha!). These cause both allies and opponents alike to doubt his combat and leadership abilities severely. His overly affable nature is also less appreciated by his wife, Kirika Kurosaki, who has to constantly track down her wanderlust husband whose movements are totally unpredictable. He claims to love transgressing through dimensions via Senkaimon, but often gets weak and downright ill after passing through one, to almost comical proportions. But Hikaru reveals these traits of his to be merely a facade, justifying them by saying that "life is too short to be serious all the time like some constipated anime character with spiky black hair," and also that "it's much too fun". Despite these traits, Hikaru's true persona is a vast network of morals and views that have been derived from the countless experiences he has been through. He will often attempt to diffuse tense situations with soft, calming words and a somewhat clownish personality involving feigned clumsiness and his trademark interjection "oro". These traits lead those unfamiliar with Hikaru to view him as ineffectual or easily exploitable, but more perceptive people become aware in short order that his gift for placatory eloquence and veiled redirection of disagreeable situations suggest a deep wisdom belied by his youthful, unassuming visage; despite his actual older age. Having a strong philosophy of living life according to one's choices, Hikaru is reluctant to judge others for their personal actions, beliefs or mistakes and always offers hopeful encouragement so that those who have stumbled onto the wrong path might redeem themselves in the future. However, when forced to draw his sword against those who abuse their power and undervalue the lives of others, Hikaru's calm temperament gives way to a marked intensity capable of intimidating even other skilled Shinigami and can go so far as to become a powerful fury, despite his compulsion toward diplomacy. In either amusement or opposition, Hikaru is willing to point out the errors in judgement, especially in regards to Seireitou Kawahiru. But even so, he respects the latter greatly, although preferring not to show it, as he said in his own regards, will "prevent Seireitou from getting a bigger ego." In his time off, he can often be seen drinking the sake made at his own winery, as well as napping. At times, Hikaru can appear lecherous, though he is less outward about it compared to his friend, Seireitou. He doesn't like fighting, always attempting to end fights peacefully with dialogue, though, when this fails, he is willing to enter a fight and put his full willpower behind it. He refuses to take the lives of innocent people. When in battle, Hikaru commands a high level of honor and integrity, much like his friend, Raian Getsueikirite. He prefers to fight one-on-one, though on a few occasions, he has been seen to fight with a group. Bloodline Hikaru's ancestry stems from Guren Kurosaki, and all four Yonkō of the Second Generation. Simply put, he is 1/4 Kurosaki, 1/4 Kawahiru, 1/4 Asakura, and 1/4 Getsueikirite. Because of his mixed bloodline with the Getsueikirite, he is not a pure-blooded Sōzōshin, though he does come dangerously close. Because of this mixed blood from great lines, Hikaru's potential power as a Shinigami was much higher than others when he was younger. History .]] Hikaru is one of the eldest Shinigami alive in the present time. He was first found by the Wandering Clans of West Rukongai back during the time when the Gotei 13 had yet to be founded. He spent most of his early life traveling the Rukongai to search for his brother, Mizu Kurosaki. In this time, he mastered his Shikai to where it would have been comparable to a Captain's Bankai. Strangely enough, Hikaru discovered his Bankai by accident. While fighting with a group of Vasto Lordes bent on destroying the Soul Society, Hikaru called upon his Bankai without knowing what it was supposed to be. He defeated the Vasto Lordes, at the cost of nearly suffocating the villagers he swore to protect. Until the Gotei 13 was formed, Hikaru and Mizu wandered the Rukongai, wishing to stay away from anyone who would have cast them out because of their power. According to lore, he was one of the first Shinigami to enter the after founded the organization. His first position was as an unseated officer in the along with his brother, but this was so he would not attract too much attention. In this time, he demonstrated great fighting skills to where he was on the list to be promoted to Captain from fighting skills and interactions with squad members. However, some Captains thought that some kid from Rukongai would not be suitable candidate for Captaincy. This was an excuse because some Captains feared the power and influence Hikaru held. Later on, his lineage connecting him to not only Guren Kurosaki, the first Yonkō of Zanjutsu, but also to the entire Second Generation of Yonkō along with the connection to the Fifth Generation of Yonkō with Rai Kurosaki Getsueikirite, were recognized by a few of the Captains, including the Captain-Commander. Hikaru was then ordered to take a Captaincy test to fill in a position of a Captain who had died in the line of duty. When asked to perform his Bankai, Hikaru declined, saying that he did not want to hurt the Captains who were witnessing the ceremony. The only one to have witnessed his Bankai to that point, and lived, were Shōyō Shakyamuni and Hikaru's brother, Mizu, both of whom testified to Hikaru having a Bankai. However, one of the Captains took offense to Hikaru's refusal and demanded that Hikaru perform Bankai. Hikaru kept declining saying that he could not release his Bankai in front of them. Understanding that Hikaru had probable cause to not release his Bankai, he was instead given the task of gaining recommendations from six other captains, and be approved by the three Captains who were supposed to witness his Bankai. After a long week of seeking approval from the Captains, Hikaru became the new Captain of the . During his time as captain, he recruited some strange Shinigami for his inner circle. Sometime after his captaincy, he resigned from the Gotei 13, and began a self-imposed exile to the Human World because of his labeling as a criminal by the Royal Guard. Since then, he has been based in both the Kyoto Prefecture and Rider City. Equipment *'Kagami Tansetsu' (鏡鍛接, mirror forge wielding): In his time on Earth, Hikaru, like Kisuke Urahara, developed a technique that allows him to manifest his Zanpakutō in a Kishi form and a Reishi form, the former through means of filling a vessel with his own reiryoku. **'Tenshitō no Kageuchi' (天私闘の影打, shadow stroke of Tenshitou): This is Hikaru's Zanpakutō made of Kishi, making it usable against weapons forged in the World of the Living and Reishi-based weapons. This sword can also absorb a certain amount of Hikaru's power for storage to be used later on. It can manifest itself in a Bankai form, but its total power can only equate 30% of Hikaru's total power at any one time. An interesting trait about this particular Zanpakutō is that Hikaru can multiply this power through gradual reintegration with his soul, which could restore his powers should he ever lose them. This can be accomplished as long as the sword does not break. **'Tenshitō no Shinuchi' (天私闘の心打ち, the heart beat of Tenshitou): This is Tenshitō's true manifestation when Hikaru is in his Shinigami form. This sword carries with it the grand pressure of Hikaru's Zanpakutō. *'Modified ': In one of his visits to the more modern Soul Society, Hikaru borrowed (stole) a Denreishiki from the Research and Development labs, and modified it to suit his needs, specifically, scrambling the signal to become untraceable by Soul Society, locate Hollows while they are still in Hueco Mundo, a feature he uses to locate members of the Kuromukuro. Powers & Abilities .]] : The standard of a Captain-level Shinigami cannot be used as a measure for the vast power Hikaru wields. Hikaru has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Mashū Getsueikirite once commented that Hikaru's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. Now, Hikaru's own power no longer fits within the standards set by the Shinigami Captains or the Zero Division. It is as though he is a pillar of grandiose power that breaks through the very sky itself. He also has to keep it as a pillar to avoid accidentally killing weak spiritually aware beings. With this power, Hikaru could unconsciously create multiple Gargantas should he release his power indiscriminately. A hint to his actual level of his initial spirit power is given when he first unlocked his Shikai; his Tenshitō demanded that he be someone with twice as much spiritual power as an average Captain-Level Shinigami before it would work together with him. Because the standard for Captain-classes were nonexistent, Tenshito instead said that Hikaru needed the equivalent power of the sun, which by a conversion method, equated the power of four Captain-Class Shinigami. People spoke of Hikaru as though there was a mysterious blue fire around him that would consume all who came near him save for his brother. This was his Reiatsu prior to being controlled. Even then, it was still in the early stages of Hikaru's life. At some point during his early life, Hikaru separated from his Inner Hollow, Urakih Ikasoruke, whom embodied half of Hikaru's powers along with his killer instincts. Before this event, Hikaru was dangerously close to attaining his Bankai which would have made him as powerful as he is today. However, his fear of hurting his brother caused him to have the false victory of separating from his Inner Hollow, drastically weakening him to the point where verbalizing his Shikai's name became impossible. Under the tutelage of Gensaku Kaenōra and Shōyō Shakyamuni, Hikaru regained his Shikai's power and came closer to mastering his Bankai. The teachings of his masters became a support in Hikaru's life that he would not soon forget. In that time, he gained the skills necessary to later be known as the Hitokiri Urufukuro. During his career as the Hitokiri Urufukuro, just seeing Hikaru's blade became a challenge for opponents as it emitted a strange hypnotic energy that forced weak willed opponents to expire and stronger-willed opponents to kneel in penitence. Even members of the Yatagarasu in the Royal Guard were warned not to see Hikaru's blade as it would cause great impediment on their abilities and movement. This came about from Hikaru's deeper connection with his Zanpakutō in addition to mastering the powers of his Shikai and the awakening of his Bankai. Should he have desired, Hikaru could have wipe out camps of enemies with just his reiatsu provided an Espada was not among their ranks. This would have prompted him to draw his blade and face down an enemy who would be unnerved at the great beacon of Hikaru's might. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his aloof and unkempt nature, Hikaru has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man with a talent for thinking things well in advance as well and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. Innate Abilities Grandmaster of Swordsmanship : Hikaru's main style of battle is swordsmanship. Among most forms, Hikaru's primary techniques revolve around his self-created Bōgyohanzai-ryū and battōjutsu, both of which are preformed at an almost god-like speed. He is capable of using his agility for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Hikaru prefers to wield his sword with his right hand (though he does seem to switch between his left and right hands in battle), leaving the other hand free, and even using his sheath to act as a second tool in battle. He was able to fend off Raian using his Bankai long enough to reach the end of Raian's vast energy reserves, though his Zanpakutō was nearly broken. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets, such as Seireitou's Kidō barriers. Hikaru also seems to prefer applying an "on-and-off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Zanpakutō on an offending Shinigami by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards in an attempt to catch Raian off guard during their most recent training confrontation, before then attacking from below, using flash step to virtually teleport below the enemy. In regards to his skills within Zanjutsu, Hikaru has the ability to use weapons and items that lack edges to cut through many objects from clothing to Kidō spells. Even something as flimsy as a grass blade can be a deadly weapon in Hikaru's hands to even the point where he can fire a powerful wave akin to a Getsuga Tenshō with a string. Of course, this does not equate the vast power present when Hikaru uses his Zanpakutō, yet it does make for a good demonstration of his abilities. Hikaru's intense mastery of the art also allows him to use any object with no definite form as a blade, including the air itself. He can reach and pull on the air to where the molecules can have the same density as steel and use it in the fashion of a blade. The simple force of his hand reaching through the air make it bend to his whims and be used as he pleases. *'Ken'natsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): Hikaru can put enough spiritual pressure into his swings that it feels as if he is firing a Getsuga Tenshō. These waves of energy have incredible wind pressure which could easily blow away the clouds in an overcast sky. He does not use this ability often in fights equating a Yonkō level, as the attack would be redundant to the immense powers of both sides. *'Gaō' (ガオー, roar; sound made by monsters): This is the name given to Hikaru's ability to recall his blade(s) back to him during battle. He has perfected the technique to the degree that not even a Yonkō-class fighter could stop the recall. When Hikaru executes the attack, the sounds of his Zanpakutō flying through the air resemble the bellows of an army of monsters with the echoes reverberating throughout the battlefield. "Shadow Blade": An extended title of the moniker of "Shadow" in Hikaru's case is the title "Shadow Blade". In his youth all the way to the First Shinigami Arrancar War, Hikaru's speed of swordsmanship could only be described by what his opponents saw before their demise: the shadow of his sword. The first person to ever get a good look at Hikaru's unsheathed blade was Seireitou Kawahiru when the two first battled. Since then, the only person who was unafraid of facing Tenshitō was Seireitou, for his blade held an equally dangerous power. Bōgyohanzai-ryū (防御犯罪体, "Defending-with-Offense Style"): In Progress... *'Gōon'no Hekimen' (轟音の壁面, Wall of Roaring): Hikaru creates vibrations across whatever he uses as a blade to gather the winds. He then creates dense walls of air in the directions of his swing to either deflect or reflect energy attacks, or push back any who approach the wall of air. This easily works against Captain Class and below, with sporadic success against foes of Royal Guard and Yonkō Class fighters. **'Henkō' (偏向, Deflection): The principle behind this aspect of Gōon no Hekimen is to create a surface of air that is akin to a ramp to send an attack hurtling away. **'Hansha' (反射, Reflection): This part is similar to Henkō in that Hikaru creates a ramp of air, but this is directed in such a way that he can have his opponent's attack come right back at them. *'Kizukūchū' (疵空中, Air Scratches): Should he put enough force into his sword strikes, Hikaru can leave small vacuums in mid air or he can fire vacuum waves from the sheer force of his sword. He is able to make a cage of these scratches from careful clashes with his opponent's weapon of choice. The cage can be utilized as a one time defense against attacks, or he can back an opponent into an invisible corner, hitting them with one of his more powerful attacks. The vacuums created do dissipate quickly, so Hikaru makes very good use of his time when utilizing this technique. *'Shinkei-ku-byō' (神経苦病, Suffering Nerve Disease): Hikaru developed a technique that hits all of the nerve endings on a person's body through the use of hyper-speed and high precision and high accuracy attacks. Surviving victims who had heightened awareness of what was happening to them stated that the sensation the attack gave off was as though time had stopped around them, and when the world moved again, unforgiving pain crackled like lightning across their bodies until they passed out from their bodies falling into shock because of the agony. Shinsoku Sayajutsu (神速鞘術, "Godspeed Sheathing Technique"): During the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, Hikaru battled members of the rogue Echelonian sect known as the Bakufu o Shinseikai. Many of their number were able to use an ability called Myakudō which heightened the sensitivity of their nerves which in turn increased reaction time and speed. Hikaru developed two techniques to counter the Bakufu's powers. *'Ōkami Tōboe' (狼遠吠え, Howling Wolf): This technique utilizes Hikaru's Getsuga Tenshō as the primary source of energy in the attack. Hikaru coats his Zanpakutō in his reiryoku used for a Getsuga. Instead of firing the blast, Hikaru quickly advances to his opponent, sheathing his sword near one of his foe's ears. The energy from the Getsuga becomes instantaneously compressed, and is fired as a beam of hypersonic sound into the opponent's auditory canal, spreading the influence all over their bodies. In the case of someone with heightened nerve senses, this would cause unimaginable pain in their ears and an inability to put up a proper defense or decent counterattack. Hikaru often used this as a means to take out multiple enemies at once. The power of this technique varies with Hikaru's inputted energy. He could make it to where the sounds would only throw his opponent off balance, or he could increase the power of it to slice straight through his opponent's head with ease. Hohō Master : While the art of Hohō was not his primary field of study, Hikaru has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Shunpō even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with an illusion made by his Zanpakutō as a means of misdirection. He also carries the power to easily dodge large attacks like Cero without taking any damage from it. This is mostly attributed to the strength he pours into his legs when performing a Flash Step. Analysis showed that Hikaru's actual Flash Step would have caused more damage to the environment were it not for an attack with a great blast radius. Because of this, Hikaru manages his speed from two separate types: "Combat" and "Bursting". The Combat speed is that which he uses as his standard while Bursting refers to the environmentally damaging form of his Shunpō. Even within these, Hikaru has found ways to utilize both for different techniques that primarily deal in his speed. *'"Combat" Level:' This refers to Hikaru's standard usage of Shunpō when he engages in battle. A simple title to which he has admitted, yet it only refers to when he takes on a more serious tone in battle. This speed has no ill effects on the environment around Hikaru, but is has been noted that maximum force of this is the limit of which a landscape could handle before being affected greatly. **'Shōfū' (松風, (sound of) the wind through pine trees): More of an innate ability than an actual technique, yet it is still classified as one. Hikaru's highest form of Shunpō while still under the classification of "Combat" speed manifests itself in that his movements become like the din of winds whistling through the pine trees. Hikaru has noted that each individual sound from something of that nature indicates each time he made another step. *'"Bursting" Level:' This is the second level of Hikaru's Shunpō in that he utilizes every iota of his full power when using his Hohō abilities. In this mode, Hikaru's mere step on the land can create craters, bring about great gusts of wind from using the air as a foothold. **'Mu-ki' (無記, blank): The true potential of this technique is unknown. Kidō Master : Despite being a Zanjutsu Grandmaster, Hikaru commands considerable knowledge of Kidō. He has shown himself capable of weaving together very high level Kidō without incantation, including nineties-level Kidō, though in the latter's case using their incantations ensures full effectiveness. Hikaru has shown the unique talent to even modify and create Kidō for his own usage. This has stemmed from his own creative notions in utilizing Reiseī. *' ' (繫界儀, "World-Tying Rite"): The technique connects the space tying the living world and Hueco Mundo to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. *'Kokoro Tsūshin' (心通信, Mind Communication): This is the name given to Hikaru's ability to speak to a person with his thoughts. He often uses this seeing as it does not use any spiritual energy, so it cannot be located. *'Seireijōmae' (精霊錠前, Spirit Deadlock): This is a self-made Kidō that allows Hikaru to neutralize anyone's spirit energy, similar to Kisuke Urahara's Tsuppane, Benihime technique. After analyzing a technique's reishi composition as well as the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply snapping at the moment of the attack, Hikaru can completely cancel out the attack once it makes contact. *'Bindzume Raiu' (瓶詰め雷雨, bottled thunderstorm): Ever since Hikaru separated from his inner Hollow, he has spent every day of his life sealing away 90% of his power to not affect those around him. At first, he described the feeling of a storm raging inside of him, waiting to be set loose. Over time, Hikaru has successfully found a method to seal his power away and not crack under the stress. He can utilize these valleys of power in the activation of his Zanpakutō. *'Uchitamotsu' (内保つ, to keep within): This Kidō that Hikaru developed works differently than one would expect. Its primary function is to trap the electrical impulses along nerve synapses within the nerves themselves, making the energy unavailable to someone with the ability to manipulate energy. Additionally, the method of how the energy is contained is on a constant flux, meaning that this attack cannot be adapted to. He uses this in conjunction with his Shinkei-ku-byō '''in order to overload the nervous system of whomever he may face. This combination of techniques easily eliminates any opposing force whose own spiritual energy is lower than Hikaru's and/or cannot withstand the contained surges of bio-electricity. This is one of Hikaru's more difficult Kidō in that it takes a long time to prepare, and he needs to hit nine precise points on his opponent's body in order for this Kidō to take effect. *Hadō #123: Ōdan Fuhen: Hikaru uses this technique to access Kagezenmura, the hidden village protecting Shadow Island. Hand-to-Hand Inability Hikaru's use of hand-to-hand combat was nearly non-existent. Throughout his years as a Shinigami, he relied solely on his Zanpakutō and energy based attacks. He has some skills in defensive and acrobatic techniques, but he cannot effectively attack with his fists. Reiseī User In order to bypass the limits of Kidō, Hikaru can convert his reiatsu into Reiseī. Hikaru has become a master at Reiseī, and he has created his own techniques. *Saikō Tsuin-Hō *Kidō Bakudan *Jūkinzoku *Teishiha Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit, see Tenshitō (spirit) '''Tenshitō (天私闘, Heaven's Personal Struggle) is the name of Hikaru's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state, it takes the form of a sakabatō (逆刃刀?, reverse-blade sword) with a purple hilt, and a full moon-shaped guard. Because it is a reverse-blade katana, it is incapable of cutting an opponent when one is struck by it, but its narrow width and long length, combined with Hikaru's strong attacks, makes it a tool that can crush bones and limbs with little effort, although it cannot draw blood on its own. It is released by the command, "Shine through the Darkness" (闇を照らす, Yami o Terasu). The Zanpakutō does not have a definite form, due to its special ability. Unique to Tenshitō, Hikaru can seal and release Tenshitō's Shikai instantaneously merely by uttering the release command again. 10% of his power in Shikai equates his full power in his base form. Shikai Special Ability: Hikaru states that Tenshitō's power is to be "random" (不特定, futokutei). Reflective of Hikaru's own personality, Tenshitō has the power to assume any type of power, ability, or shape when released into its Shikai via the command. It is truly a fearsome Zanpakutō because Hikaru can literally utilize any sort of ability in order to put an opponent off-guard. Hikaru claims that Tenshitō decides on the ability and form that he will assume upon each respective Shikai release, subsequently stating that he himself has no control over what the Zanpakutō chooses. However, there may be some inconsistencies with this claim as Hibiki Asakura noted that Hikaru can manipulate what form and powers Tenshitō will assume, to a limited degree, using only his formidable willpower. This was later explained that Hikaru's thinking and Tenshitō's thinking eclipsed. The powers that Tenshitō can vary from broad and simplistic, such as the manipulation of a particular element or energy-based attacks, to overly complicated techniques, such as complete hypnosis. Seireitou Kawahiru commented that among the Yonkō, both his Hanullim and Hikaru's Tenshitō are very difficult to work with as they operate in extremely inconsistent patterns. Hikaru later found that the true name of Tenshitō's main ability is Sōzōryoku (想像力, Imagination). :Consistent Powers: Despite Tenshitō's inconsistent nature, it does possess some particle powers that are permanently part of its arsenal. These are usually abilities that most closely relate to Hikaru's own nature when it happens to overlap with Tenshitō's nature at that particular moment. The ability born during this rare moment seemingly attaches itself to Hikaru's soul, thus causing it to become an aspect of his very power. Therefore, because of this, these are all abilities which are a part of Tenshitō's moveset no matter how many times it is released into its Shikai state. Hikaru jokingly remarks that this is only possible because Tenshitō has rare tendencies to be "random about being random", which is a double negative. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, "Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer"): Tenshitō's only consistent technique, it remains one of Hikaru's most commonly used offensive abilities, as it can also be used when Tenshitō is in its sealed form. It is a powerful wave of spiritual energy, commonly held by those in the Kurosaki bloodline. Hikaru's version of the technique tends to follow the arc of his sword swing. This technique is powerful enough to negate the power of an Espada's with ease. It is colored violet, unlike the traditional blue color of most Getsuga blasts in Shikai. He can also fire faster versions of this attack that rely more on their speed and cutting power, rather than their explosive power. :Temporary Abilities: As aforementioned, Tenshitō is a Zanpakutō with the power to provide Hikaru with almost any specific ability, changing which power it grants Hikaru each and every time its Shikai releases. Below is each and every ability that Tenshitō has been presented to Hikaru in the past on some notable occasion, whether only once or several individual times. He has named many of the abilities that Tenshitō manifests as its Sōtei Keitai (想定形態, "Assumed Form"). :*'Kakubunretsu' (核分裂, "Fission"): This was one of Hikaru's powers utilized in his battle with Seireitou. He can disassemble the reishi particles in all Kidō attacks, no matter how advanced, and convert their power to his own. :*'Parī' (パリー, "Parry"): This was one of Hikaru's powers utilized in his battle with Seireitou. Hikaru can deflect any incoming attack and direct the force off to another direction except towards his opponent. :*'Banjō' (バンジョー, "Banjo"): Sometimes, when Hikaru's Zanpakutō is feeling mischievous, it will transform into a banjo. The powers of this banjo are unknown, but Tenshitō told Hikaru that it is much more powerful than it appears. To this, Hikaru replied, "El-kabong." :*'Jinsenpū' (塵旋風, "Dust Devils"): This is the name attributed to Hikaru's ability to manipulate dust particles in his battle with a knowledge seeker. ::*'Kesshō Fūatsu' (結晶風圧, "Crystal Wind Pressure"): This ability turns any dust, regardless of composition, into diamond dust and can be utilized as a weapon similar to Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko. ::*'Kongō Hito-gui' (金剛人食い, "Diamond Cannibalism"): This is a last-ditch cancellation technique where the dust particles under Hikaru's control destroy one another until they scatter to the wind. This technique apparently cancels Hikaru's use of Jinsenpū as a side effect. Tengoku Ketsugi (天国決議, Resolved Heaven) is the name of Hikaru's Bankai. His appearance does not change much in his Bankai; his upper clothes turn blue and they appear more tattered, as if he were an assassin with few possessions. He also wears his ponytail a little higher than in his usual form. He carries two swords in this form: a katana and a wakizashi. Unlike his Shikai, neither of these swords are sakabatō. Hikaru claims that it is too dangerous to be used where "innocents could be subjected to it". This is due to Hikaru's incomplete mastery of his Bankai. When he became a Captain, the immensity of his Bankai and the powers he exhibited were seen as a form of Bankai Mastery. In reality, Hikaru could never truly master Bankai despite his many years. Tengoku Ketsugi was too great a force to truly "master". To put a number to how much Hikaru has mastered his Bankai, it is 50%. In Bankai, Hikaru finds the name of his Bankai to be cumbersome when referring to it in conversation, so he will often call it by the nickname Tenketsu (天決, Determined Heaven). Because of the closeness to the actual Bankai's name, Tengoku Ketsugi allows Hikaru to call it this name. *'Hyper Compression:' Hikaru's power becomes hyper-compressed in his sword when in Bankai due to the overwhelming influence it would have on the world around him. With all his power focused in one place, his techniques become fluid and almost majestic in their execution. However, because of the compression of power, and considering that because of his constant sealing of his power, his Bankai is initially 500 times stronger than his full power Shikai. :*'Incomprehensible Spiritual Pressure:' Hikaru's power in Bankai could sometimes be described as the distance between east and west divided by two. Because of the extreme destructive effect his power will have on any world besides Asadal, a sub-space called Tsugi (次, Next) is created when Hikaru activates his Bankai. It draws upon a small percentage of his power to create the dimension to withstand his and his opponent's power. As the fighting continues, the dimension absorbs the spent reishi and force behind attacks to strengthen the containment field. Hikaru cannot utilize the captured power. This is not considered a power of Hikaru's Bankai; more like a side-effect. :*'"Re-Entry" Speed:' Hikaru's usage of Flash Step in his Bankai emits a flaming aura that will burn anyone who gets close to it. He can also burn away limbs if he faces those with low spiritual powers. In addition, Hikaru has intense control of his speed to where he can make 90 degree turns on a dime. However, this is still considered Hikaru's slowest speed because it is movement that can be seen. *'Kūsōryoku' (空想力, "Power of Imagination/Daydreaming Power"): In Bankai, Hikaru exhibits a greater control over his Zanpakutō's Sōzōryoku. Hikaru's own Kūsōryoku allows him to imagine powers like Tenshitō and Tengoku Ketsugi are able to. When he and his Zanpakutō imagine the same thing, it comes to fruition and can be utilized. In this manner, Hikaru established the Seiginomikata techniques as base attacks in Bankai. :Consistent Powers: Just as before, in Bankai, the powers that Tengoku Ketsugi grants Hikaru are also subject to become a part of his arsenal permanently. However, such a case is extremely rare, to which the chances of such an event occuring decrease proportionally to the level of strength Hikaru amasses. He says that Tengoku Ketsugi does this on purpose in order to balance out Hikaru's moveset. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō:' In his Bankai, Hikaru's Getsuga Tenshō retains the original compression capabilities that it had in his Shikai while maximizing the destructive capabilities. The Getsuga Tenshō blades that Hikaru fires in his Bankai are capable of splitting atoms in two, causing a nuclear explosion. ::*'Nibai Getsuga:' (二倍月牙, Two-fold Moon Fang) A special ability in his Bankai, Hikaru can fire off two Getsugas in rapid succession using both his katana and wakizashi. The true power of this attack is unknown. ::*'Getsuga Sumizome' (月牙墨染め, Moon Fang Dyed Black): This is Hikaru's focus of energy into a powerful Getsuga Tenshō. Black energy like ink surrounds Hikaru, focusing into his blades until they turn black. When the blade edges glow white, the technique is fully charged and ready to fire. This attack's power greatly surpasses Ichigo Kurosaki's Final Getsuga Tenshō, Mugetsu. However, the drawback is that after this attack is fired, his Bankai is dispelled. :Temporary Powers: Tengoku Ketsugi grants Hikaru abilities each time it is released by a randomized method. However, in comparason to his Shikai, the powers granted are often quite more powerful by a large margin. Usually, they are abilities that have a broad scope of use. :*'Dōtaku' (銅鐸, "Bronze Bell"): This ability creates an armor on Hikaru's skin from his sword(s). His skin becomes a dark bronze color, and he can create vibrations with the armor. This technique would be used to repel a vibrating blade, but more often than not, he requires the use of Teishiha to use Dōtaku to the best of his ability. :*'Sutāfisshu Seichō' (スターフィッシュ成長, "Starfish Growth"): Though not explicitly named, Hikaru can use this ability to completely restore a lost limb. His katana is coated with a faint green light and moves towards a wound like it were magnetically attracted to it. When the blade touches exposed bone, it passes on the green energy which allows for the regrowth of a lost limb. :*'Sekai Jōsei Yūgi-ki' (世界情勢遊技機, "Gaming Machines in World Affairs"): This has been described as the "Dimensional Slot Machine" in that it gives Hikaru a 1 in chance of attuning an attack to a particular dimension where a foe may reside. For example, if Hikaru battled someone who could traverse dimensions and worlds, Hikaru could use the power of Yo-ki (世機, world machine; Hikaru's shortened name of the ability) to attune an attack of his like the Getsuga Tenshō to the dimension where his opponent may be. :*'Seiginomikata' (正義の味方, "Ally of Justice"): So far, Hikaru has demonstrated one aspect of his Bankai which are his Seiginomikata abilities. ::*'Seiginomikata Ichi: Kaitai Kōhō' (正義の味方一:解体工法, Ally of Justice One: Method of Demolition): This is the formal name given to Hikaru's "bomb" techniques. Each ability is a take upon the use of this technique. According to Hikaru, the first level is the main form of this power with the next two levels as adaptations using cunning reishi manipulation. :::*'Rebaru Ichi: Kogata Genbaku' (レベル一:小型原爆, "Level One: Small Bomb"): This is a simple attack where Hikaru fires a blast of reishi that he can detonate at will. :::*'Rebaru Ni: Baichi Genbaku' (レベル二:培地原爆, "Level Two: Medium Bomb"): This is an enhanced attack where Hikaru can fire a seeking bomb. :::*'Rebaru San: Ōgata Genbaku' (レベル三:大型原爆, "Level Three: Large Bomb"): Hikaru's most powerful basic attack where he can discharge explosive energy from coming in contact with any object he wishes to detonate. Whenever he activates the explosion effect, the characters 殷殷 (in'in, booming) appear prior to an explosion. The power of the explosion equates Hikaru's Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai, though it is widely distributed. ::*'Seiginomikata Ni: Uchidasu' (正義の味方二: 打ち出す, "Ally of Justice Two: Hammer Out"): Hikaru describes this as a de-fragmenting process for his Zanpakutō. He clears out all of the "spirit energy waste", thus making his attacks have highly refined reishi composition and sharpening his sword strikes. ::*'Seiginomikata San: Tamotsu'(正義の味方三: 保つ, Ally of Justice Three: Keep) This is a limited technique where Hikaru converts one of the techniques his Shikai or Bankai "imagined" and turns them into a Seiginomikata technique. ::*'Seiginomikata Shi: Kyōka' (正義の味方四:高める, "Ally of Justice Four: Enhance"): Hikaru can will his speed and power to increase using this ability, but his defense becomes weaker. ::*'Seiginomikata Go: Rairō Otakebi' (正義の味方五: 雷狼雄叫び, "Ally of Justice Five: Wolf Thunder Roar"): This is one of Hikaru's most powerful attacks in Bankai. He can fire off multiple sound-waves of varying frequencies to disrupt with his opponents senses. Moreover, he can focus the sound into a hyper-condensed "sound beam" which, when it hits its target, explodes emitting frequencies that would disrupt any opponent who had not lost their hearing. All of Hikaru's sound based attacks in this attack are made in such a way where the victim(s) do not lose their hearing. In fact, this attack can improve the opponent's hearing to some extent, provided they live. ::*'Seiginomikata Roku: Eien'no Haundingu' (正義の味方六: 永遠のハウンディング, "Ally of Justice Six: Hounding Everlasting"): Hikaru sends off energy in the form of wolves to attack his enemies. This is similar to 's Wolves that he summons. Unlike Stark's Wolves though, Hikaru's are able to attack again and again for up to 5 times before they become too volatile. The amount of attacks help determine their destructive power when they detonate. When a wolf reaches 5 hits, it is capable of destroying California down to just above the Earth's mantle. Zenkai Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi (大昔天の剣, Ancient Sword of Heaven) is the name of Hikaru's Zenkai. In this form, Hikaru takes on the appearance of a swordsman from a post-apocalyptic world. His clothing is replaced with a chain-mail vest, a tattered cape, black pants, black boots, and rust-red armor on both of his arms. His sword becomes a long-sword with a decorative hilt. Hikaru's power has no negative effects on his surrounding environment, quite possibly because the world around him cannot comprehend the extent of his power. However, because no one has unlocked the full power of Zenkai, the true peak of Hikaru's power in Zenkai is unknown. *'Hyper Ken'natsu:' Just the swing of Hikaru's sword is able to flatten any landscape to a barren wasteland, traveling for miles were it not for his Tsugi. Hikaru has stated that one Ken'natsu is equal to the power of his Final Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai. *'Hyper Getsuga Tenshō:' Being able to utilize the techniques of his Shikai and Bankai in Zenkai, Hikaru is able to use Getsuga Tenshō blasts that easily equal 100 Getsuga Tenshō in his Bankai. *'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō:' (最後の月牙天衝, The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) **'Shingetsu de Ōzora:' (新月で大空, Sky at the New Moon) Hikaru fires off a wave like Ichigo Kurosaki's Mugetsu. An interesting aspect of Hikaru's Shingetsu de Ōzora is that regardless of what the time may be in any dimension, when Hikaru uses Shingetsu de Ōzora, the skies of the World of the Living, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and Asadal appear as if it were nighttime with a New Moon. However, this is not influenced by his reiatsu, but from his Zanpakutō's reiatsu. Statistics Title Behind the Scenes Trivia * Hikaru has a habit of addressing Seireitou as Grey-Hairs (灰色の毛さん, Haīroke-san), much to the latter's chagrin. * On the back of his old kimono, Hikaru has "天地晦冥" (translation: The world is covered in darkness, or All is plunged into darkness) sewn on. * On Hikaru's hakama, Hikaru has 存在するカオスの場合、最初の注文がなければならない。 as a decorative design on the entirety of the garment. :* The translation for this is: For Chaos to exist, there must first be Order. * While Hikaru promised to marry Saya Kōkiaru in the Hell Tournament, circumstances between the two prevented them from becoming closer as a couple. Hikaru refuses to disclose the details. Themes * Hikaru's first theme is Never Surrender by Skillet. * Hikaru's theme before entering Bankai is Elysian by Pillar. * Hikaru's Bankai theme is The Catalyst by Linkin Park. * Hikaru's Zenkai Theme is This is a Warning/Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch. Category:Sōzōshin